Sofie
|Base ID = }} Sofie is a Nord child seen walking around Windhelm with a flower basket. She sells flowers and flower baskets as a way to make money to feed herself. She can be found sleeping outside in front of Niranye's house next to a barrel. Her mother died when Sofie was young and her father was a Stormcloak soldier who was killed in battle. The Dragonborn has the option to adopt her through the new adoption mechanic. Dialogue "Nobody bought any flowers today. I... I don't know what to do." :Who are you? Where are your parents? "They... they're dead. My Mama died when I was little... I... I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day, he left and... didn't come back. I'm all alone... I... I try and sell flowers so I can buy food. It's not much but... what else can I do?" Quotes *''"Would you like to buy some flowers? Please?"'' *''"Thanks... thanks for talking to me."'' *''"Yea! Thanks! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever! I need to get my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll meet you at home. Thanks! Thanks so much!"'' –If she is told that she will be adopted *''"It's... it's everything I could have hoped for. I... I know it's not much, but... I've found a few pretty things. They're in the chest in my room. If you see anything you like, please, take it! You've done so much for me. It's... the least I can do."'' –When spoken to at home just after being adopted *''"That big tree in the park looks so sad... I feel sorry for it."'' –If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, before the quest "The Blessings of Nature" *''"I like living here. The tree in the park is so pretty."'' –If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, after the quest "The Blessings of Nature" *(If she is adopted and she is living in Whiterun) "Braith is a big meanie. She keeps telling Lars 'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" – *''"I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her."'' –If she is adopted without adopting Lucia and she is living in Whiterun *''"I like living here. The lake is so pretty."'' –If she is adopted and living in Lakeview Manor *''"Do you think I could be a Bard? I really like singing."'' –If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor *''"The Palace looks so pretty. I wish they'd let me inside..."'' –If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor *''"I saw a Thalmor the other day. He was really scary!"'' –If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor *''"The Argonians at the docks say they can breathe underwater. I wish I could do that..."'' –If she is adopted and living in Hjerim *''"Rolff says I shouldn't go to the Grey Quarter anymore. He said it's not safe there."'' –If she is adopted and living in Hjerim *''"Banning said I could come play with his dogs. I want a dog."'' –If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall *''"I climbed all the way up to the temple, but they said I wasn't old enough to get in. They're just mean."'' –If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall *''"Look at all the snow! I want to go sledding! Or skating!"'' –If she is adopted and living in Heljarchen Hall *''"This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp. I just know it."'' –If she is adopted and living in Windstad Manor *''"You're back! I got you a present, Mama/Papa! I hope you like it!"'' –Arriving home on occasion *''"Could you give me an allowance?"'' or "Could I get a few gold to spend? Please?" –Arriving home on occasion *''"You're back! Did you bring me anything?"'' –Arriving home on occasion *''"You're back! I found some pretty things for you, I hope you like them"'' –Arriving home on occasion *''"I'd... I'd really like a dolly. Or maybe a pretty new dress?"'' –When asked what kind of gift she would like *''"Stay safe."'' –If she has been adopted, exiting a conversation *''"A doggy! Papa/Mama, I didn't know you had a doggy! He's so cute... Could I keep him? Please?"'' –If one brings home a Dog follower; Random *''"Look, Papa/Mama! I have a new friend! Could I keep him? Please?"'' –Asking to keep a pet; Random occurrence Bugs Appearances * de:Sofie es:Sofie ru:Софи Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Children